


Eddsworld smutshots

by actualterezimemequeen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualterezimemequeen/pseuds/actualterezimemequeen
Summary: This is just a lot of fucking gay smut that I wrote while listening to songs. Willing to take requests!!





	Eddsworld smutshots

**Author's Note:**

> This will be going on as I work on my ongoing fix. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is real shitty along with the rest of these chapters Heavily based on the TomTord Pork soda animation from YouTube!!! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BO3hRt3sPME ?

"Get out and don't come back until you two get along!!" Edd had yelled out as he shoved the two bickering males out of the house. Tom grumbled to himself a bit and crossed his arms. Tord and him had been fighting again and it was all evident in both of their faces. Tom had small bruises on his neck and face, meanwhile Tord had blood coming from his nose, bruises on his cheek and lip, and a black eye. Tord honestly looked worse off than Tom did. Which meant that Tom won the fight. But it also meant they both lost. Due to the fact that their boyfriend, Edd had kicked them out to get along. Oh, yeah. Matt, Tom, Tord, and Edd had all had some weird polyamorous relationship together. They all loved each other more than anything else in this world it's just that.. Tom and Tord fought a lot. They got along the least then the rest of their boyfriends. And Edd was obviously angry because they wouldn't fucking get along. So they were outside their house, grumbling to themselves because they pissed off Edd again. Tord huffed angrily, glaring at Tom.

"Look at what _you've_ done, Jehovah." Tord stated angrily, crossing his arms.

"What I did? You're the one who ordered pineapple pizza you cunt!!" Tom had retorted, pissed off. "You know how I fucking feel about that, commie!" He hissed out, growling.

"It was a _joke_ you sensitive prick." Tord growled out before rolling his eyes. Tom grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie, snarling a bit.

"I'll show you a joke!!" Tom had reeled back his fist, getting ready to punch him in the face before a voice interrupted them both.

" _ **LEAVE**_!!" Edd yelled out from behind the closed door of their house. Tom had instantly let go of Tord's hoodie, respecting his very pissed boyfriend. Tom had sighed deeply.

"I'm gonna go to the fucking bar. Do you want to come just to get Edd off of our ass?" Tom asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking down at the slightly smaller male next to him. Tord shrugged in response.

"Fine. Let's get your useless alcoholic self to the bar." Tord said as they started walking away.

* * *

At the bar Tom had gotten extremely drunk, meanwhile Tord who had been smoking a cigar, slightly tipsy because of the few drinks he had, he peeked over towards Tom to see him laughing his ass off at the conversation that they were having at the moment. They were actually getting along for the time being. Wow, what a difference. Tord laughed slightly because of it before he took a long drag out of his cigar, blowing it out slowly. He put his hand on Tom's thigh and Tom seemed to stop laughing completely. He blushed brightly when he looked at Tord who seemed to smirk.

"Let's go have some fun, Thomas." Tord had said in a sing-song voice, pulling Tom in for a rough kiss, shoving his tongue into the kiss, enjoying the taste of alcohol in Tom's mouth. A few swipes of Tord's tongue is all that took Tom to shake out of his daze and fight for dominance with Tord's tongue, the addicting taste of smoke and the slight taste of alcohol had his head spinning more than usual. Tord had separated from him, panting heavily. He grabbed Tom's hands and pulled him out of the bar, making him run with him back to the house

* * *

As they got back to the house Tord had been shoved against the wall, as he was kissed roughly. Edd and Matt were out. Possibly out on a date because Matt was always the boyfriend who took them on dates after fights. It was sweet, really. Good. They have the house to themselves. Tom had snaked his hand up Tord's hoodie behind his shirt to tease his nipples by flicking them and twisting them slightly. Tord had let out soft gasps and moans. Tom had smirked at his smaller Norwegian boyfriend before he took this chance to nibble and bite at his very, very sensitive neck. The best part of Tom and Tord's relationship was that they had the best sex in bed. Tord was almost always the bottom in bed with Tom. Barely ever a top to Tom and Tom loved that. Tom was the dom to all of his boyfriends. He was getting caught up in the thought of fucking his other boyfriends when there was a quickly melting body underneath him. He scooped Tord up, his legs wrapping around his waist and Tord let out a gasp as he felt Tom's bulge in his pants poking at his ass. God, how much he wanted that. He huffed heavily as he was carried to Tom's room, dropped onto his back onto his soft and plump bed that smelled like Tom. His scent was alcohol, hair gel, men's cologne and a hint of.. Pineapples. He smelled nice. Tord could be enveloped in his scent while he was pounded into and he wouldn't care about anything else. Tord gasped out as Tom had returned to his overly sensitive neck before his hoodie and shirt underneath was slid up and over him, Tom discarding his own hoodie and shirt before leaning back down to continue marking his boyfriend, enjoying the panting and small noises coming from Tord's lips. He left some dak hickeys on Tord's neck and chest before Tom was sliding his pants off and quickly working on removing the Norwegian's clothing. Tom had shoved Tord's boxers off, smiling as his dick sprang to attention as soon as it was out of the confines of his boxers, already leaking precum. Tom wrapped his hand around him, slowly pumping him up and down and Tord gasped out.

"F-faen.." Tord cursed out in his native tongue. He sighed out softly, watching Tom disregard his own boxers and his tip was pressed to his entrance. "Lube!! Lube you cocksucker!!" Tom rolled his 'eyes', leaning over to open his drawer and to grab the small tube of lube, pouring a good amount onto his hand, lazily stroking himself with the lubricated hand. He then pressed two fingers inside of Tord, making him make a soft moan. Tom slowly worked his fingers in and out before pulling his fingers out and shoving himself in all the way to the hilt. Which made both Tord and Tom moan. Tord wasn't given a single moment to get used to his size before Tom was shoving himself in and out at a fast pace. Tord gripped at the bed sheets, moaning loudly. "T-tom!!" Tord had moaned, tilting his head back as his raw entrance was being assaulted by his very rough boyfriend. Tom had been encouraged by the sounds of his boyfriend to grab at Tord's hips roughly, pounding himself into Tord, groaning slightly as he did.

"T-tight, fuck." Tom had huffed heavily, shoving himself full force in and out of him. Tord had gasped and squeaked out as Tom had hit a sensitive spot inside of him. Tom had known how to hit Tords, or any of his boyfriends prostrate straight off the bat. He loved to hear all of them to scream and moan in pleasure. Tord had arches his back in such a beautiful way as he let out a loud moan in pleasure.

"R-right there!! T-tom!!" Tord had begged Tom, wanting him to go faster and Tom wasn't one to complain. He slammed repeatedly against his prostrate before he started to get that familiar build up in his gut. "Cl-Close.." Tord had gasped, moaning a bit. The pace didn't slow down until Tom had sheathed himself all the way inside of Tord and filled him to the brim with his cum. Tord had followed him soon afterwards, moaning loudly. Tom had rode out his orgasm before he pulled out of his boyfriend, smiling softly. He didn't care much about cleaning up since he was still a bit drunk and he wanted to sleep. So he collapsed next to Tord and cuddled him close after they had gotten underneath the blankets, whispering small 'I love you's until they had both fallen asleep.

Their relationship is so fucked. But they love each other anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I don't write smut often


End file.
